Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention are related to fluid management systems and methods thereof.
Description of Related Art
Regrettably, most conventional metering mechanisms are merely single metric devices that are specifically designed to perform a single function, and are engineered and used for a single application. For example, a conventional water meter is a metering mechanism that has a single function that provides a single unit of measurement (a single metric), which is the volume of water used. A conventional water meter may comprise of mechanical register with limited functionality in that they merely provide a metric or measure for volume of water passed the meter and not much more.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current metering mechanisms mentioned above, a need exists for a single, compact, intelligent fluid management apparatus that is easily adapted for management of fluid in different applications. Stated otherwise, a need exists for systems and methods that would provide a vast array of metrics and functionalities within the context of different applications or environments for monitor, control, and overall management of fluid using a single, compact intelligent fluid management apparatus.